Fire in the stars
by Bane WolfBlood
Summary: What would have happened if Fireheart had manged to go to the thunder path that faithful day instead of Cinderpaw? What it he had been hit by the monster instead? Well this is that story.


Fireheart raced into the camp and dropped the catnip at Yellowfang's paws. He barley paused to acknowledge her and catch his breath before his was pelting out of the camp. He ran through the undergrowth with the speed of a cat with wings to deliver the message in time. By the time he reached the Thunderpath he was panting but still running as fast as possible but he had miscalculated. He burst through the trees and straight onto the Thunderpath with out time to slow down and straight into the path of a on coming monster. The last things he remembered where the glaring eyes of the monster and a screech from Tigerclaw that was almost drowned out from the monsters roaring.

"Move Fireheart!"

When Fireheart came to a few moments later the first thing he notice was one of his back legs was numb. The second was that someones jaws where firmly gripping his scruff so he was dangling in there grip like a helpless kit. So naturally he began twisting trying to get free. He was rewarded with there jaws clamping down more firmly so he couldn't get loose and a muttered "Be still Fireheart I don't know how bad the damage to you leg is."

He recognized that voice

"Tigerclaw?" He questioned softly getting a grunt out of the bigger cat. Fireheart looked down at his leg to see what Tigerclaw had meant when he said he didn't know bad the damage to his leg was. Fireheart drew in a shocked breath when he saw his twisted and matted back leg sticky from the dried blood. He began squirming again only to get a sharp growl from Tigerclaw he went limp again after all the older cat was carrying him back to camp when he could have made him walk,he was thankful for that. By the time they had made it to camp the pain had started coming in waves. Fireheart was whimpering with every step Tigerclaw took even thought the older cat was keeping his leg clear of the ground and walking as smoothly as possible. He finally passed out from the pain being to high.

By the time they made it in to Yellowfang's den someone had ran ahead and told her that Fireheart was injured. She was waiting next to a pile of moss right next to her den. "Set him here." she ordered gesturing with her tail to the pile of moss. Tigerclaw laid him down careful not to jostle his leg more than necessary. The second he set Fireheart down she was on him.

"What happened!" She demanded her voice cold and and straight to the point her yellow eyes burning in to his amber ones.

"I was waiting for Bluestar next to the Thunderpath. There was a monster coming so I had moved back next to the bushes to wait till it was gone. Then Fireheart burst through the bushes on the narrowest section of the Thunderpath right when the monster went past he didn't have time to slow down I yelled a warning but...it was too late. The monster hit him and kept going. I ran out on to the Thunderpath and hauled him off of it and started carrying him back to camp. Half way back he woke up I don't think he could feel it until we where almost here by the time we got back to the camp he had passed out from the pain." Tigerclaw finished with a sigh. His eyes where slightly glazed over.

Yellowfang nodded once then began running her paws over the twisted leg. Tigerclaw watched intently. Finally Yellowfang sat back with a sigh and Tigerclaw gave her a curious look.

"His leg...it may never heal right. He may never walk right or be a warrior again." She stated looking defeated. Tigerclaw drew in a shocked breath before finally stating "I may not have acted kindly to him all the time...but I helped train him when he was a apprentice and I did admirer him when he fought Longtail his first day here with no training. That took courage and I will freely admit that he has become a great warrior that Thunderclan can be proud of." He stated in a rather subdued voice. Yellowfang snorted

"You act as if he is dieing." She stated in amusement. Then on a more serious note "Go check on your clan leader she developed green cough while you where gone. It is only thanks to Fireheart that she is alive right now. "

Tigerclaw growled at the order and stood "Fine then I will go to check on Bluestar inform me when he wakes." He rumbled pausing before he made it to the entrance to her den turning around he opened his mouth and stated something that made her freeze.

"Oh...And Yellowfang? To some clan cats not being able to be a warrior is worse than death. Remember that." With those parting words Tigerclaw stalked out of her den and in to the dark and silent camp.

Fireheart moaned grimacing the pain burning through his back leg was almost crippling. He finally manged to pry his eyes open after some effort. When they where finally open he looked around only to realize he was in Yellowfang's den. "Your awake?" Yellowfang asked walking in to the den and looking shocked. A tired and pain filled nod was her only response.

"Fireheart...I have something important to tell you" Yellowfang began looking hesitant and sad at the same time.

"The monster shattered your back leg when it hit you. You will always have a horrible limp in it along with random soreness and it will take at the very least a moon to heal." Yellowfang stated sadly

"Whats the big deal Yellowfang? I will be back on warrior duties again in no time." Stated Fireheart looking confused

"Fireheart...you don't get it you can't be a warrior any more. It wont be just a limp you will barley be able to walk on that leg let alone hunt or fight. I'm sorry Fireheart." she finished bowing her head. "What...? Yellowfang I...I can't be a warrior anymore?" She felt her heart crack he sounded so confused and broken. "No Fireheart I am sorry but you can't be a warrior anymore." Bluestar said as she padded into the den with Tigerclaw following a paw step behind her.

"But you do have two other options if you want to stay with the clan. If you don't choose one of the your best bet would be becoming a kitty pet. Like Yellowfang said before you wont be able to hunt or fight with that leg. Your options Fireheart would be to retire to the elders den or..." She trailed off giving him a sympathetic look.

Fireheart mustered up his courage and asked "Or what..."

Yellowfang sighed slightly before answering for Bluestar "I have agreed to take you on as my apprentice." Fireheart looked at her shocked speechless.

"I..."He stuttered trying to find the words.

"I accept your offer Yellowfang."


End file.
